Amy in Cretaceous time
by Cyo the Lion
Summary: Amy got an mission by Tails to travel back 70 million years ago to bring a Dromeosaurus egg to present time. I don't own the characters, they belong to SEGA.
1. Chapter 1

**Time-travel and Giant croc**

Amy Rose the pink hedgehog was sitting bored in her house, having nothing to do right now. She looks at a picture of herself and Sonic when they were kids after he saved her from Metal Sonic. But now she is tired of being the damsel in the distress.  
"Man, I really need to improve myself.I have to be spetacular, brave and daring" Amy said to herself. She goes over to her warderobe to try something new than her red dress and boots. She took off her dress and boots and tried on some shorts and a green tanktop. Even the headband she removed and she goes up to a mirror to check how she looks now.

"Hmmm, I look Amazing" She smiled. Then a knock on the door was heard.  
"Who could that be?" Amy wondered and walks up to the door. It was no other than Tails who stood there.  
"Oh hi Tails"  
"Hi Amy, I got a mission for you. Sonic is to busy right now with Eggman and I need someone to bring a dinosaur egg from Cretaceous in our time" Tails said. Amy then thinked for an moment and thought that if she succeeds, she is proven to be no damsel in the distress anymore.  
"Okay I do that. But which dinosaur?" Amy asked him.  
"An Dromeosaurus egg" Tails said.  
"Okay I follow you to your workshop. Do you have a time machine for that?" Amy asked him again.  
"Yep, that's where you are going into" Tails said, smiling.

A while later at the workshop, Amy had a backpack with food, medkit and bottles with water. She was also given an machete.  
"Are you ready Amy? Because I'm gonna send you back now. And remember use your Time-pod to return back in time. I'll be on the screen if you want to come back. Also, the time-pod is indestructable and immune to water" Tails said.  
"Okay, I don't forget that. See you when I find the egg" Amy said. She walked into the time machine and thumbs up for 'OK'. Tails nods and sends her back 70 millions ago, 5 million years before extinction of the dinosaurs.

(70 million years ago

Amy appeared in a flash right in the prehistoric North America and looks around to see a jungle before her eyes. Some Parasaurolophus and Triceratops where eating plants nearby.  
"Wow. I can't believe I'm in the dinosaur era" Amy smiled and started her search. Some of the dinosaurs where curious of seeing a pink mobian hedgehog walking around. Amy noticed this and shrugs, not caring if they stare at her. At the river, a big, sour deinosuchus as lurking, hoping to taste a hedgehog for the first time. It crawled into the muddy water so Amy won't see it, only the eyes and the nosedrils where visible in the water. Amy walked down to the river to find a way to pass it. She then noted a giant log in the water.  
"I better climb onto the log there" She said and walked up on it. But as soon she reaches the middle of it, the log showed itself to be the deinosuchus and it snapped it's jaws at her.  
"AHHHHH! You're Vector's ancestor aren't you!" Amy yelled and takes out her Piko Piko hammer, she standed in the water as the deinosuchus growled as it approaches her.

"GROOOOAAHHH!" It leaps at her but Amy whacks it in the head by her hammer, knocking out some teeths. The giant croc swam away to not eat Amy.  
"Better eat vegetables and fruit next time" it thought and swam. Amy smirks in victory and got out of the water, squirming the water from her dress and poured out water from the boots.  
"Now that would have been thousands of handbags and shoes" She said and puts the boots back on.


	2. Chapter 2: Maiasaura and T-rex

**Maiasaura and T-rex**

Amy was now walking through the jungle and it sure was very annoying hearing the primitive birds screeching in the trees. Some rat-like mammals crawled around and squeaked. Amy ignored them and focuses on doing her duty.  
She then sat down on a log to eat something. She checks her backpack to have an sandwich.  
"Not much, but it's better to get energy to walk" Amy said and takes a bite of the sandwich.  
Then a purple troodon sneaks up to her. She heard it and turned around.

"Hi, you are hungry? Well eat this" Amy breaks off half her sandwich and gave it to the troodon. It drops the sandwich half on the ground and ate it one bit at the time. Once it was finished, it looked up on Amy, not in the mood to eat her.  
"I take that as a thanks, you are an smart dino I've heard" Amy said.  
The troodon then ran away and was never seen.  
After finishing her meal, Amy got up and continues her walk. She wipes her forehead since it was warm at the time of the year. Then she put her backpack down and takes out a bottle of cold water to drink. After drinking half the bottle, she stuffed it back down in the backpack and put it back on.

"Alright. I got to keep moving" She said and walks over some cliffs and rocks. Nearby two Stegoceras males ram into eachother like goats in order to win for the females. Amy walked away from them to not get into trouble and goes to a field where some Maiasauras where taking good care of their babies.  
"Awww" Amy awed at this and goes up to a nest to see the babies, being careful to show the mother that she's no threat by feeding them too with leaves. The Maiasaura mother saw how Amy was very caring as her and the father to the babies. The male Maiasaura came and saw Amy with his mate, smiling sweetly.  
"Mmmmmraaah" the Maiasaura male mumbles lowly. Amy then pets the male's snout and smiles sweetly.  
"See I'm no threat to your family" Amy said and got up.  
"Well I have to keep moving"

She waved good bye to the Maiasaura family and goes off to the hills nearby. As she came there, she heard the sound of crushing bones and flesh being ripped. She hides behind a rock and sees a Tyrannosaurus feasting on a dead Triceratops. Amy then had to think of something to make sure the Tyrannosaurus don't see her. She sneaks past it by some bushes and was about 7 meters away from it. But the Tyrannosaurus heard her and growls lowly, sniffing around the place she was at. It then let out an loud roar to make her move out form her hiding place.

"RAAAAAARRRRAAAGH!" It really did frightened Amy from hiding and she began running away from it. The T-rex left it's feast behind and began chasing her, exposing the 5 inches long teeth.  
While running, Amy jumped over logs while the T-rex breaks through the logs by it's strong legs. After running a bit in the jungle, Amy came to a cliff with an waterhole 10 meters down. Behind her the T-rex was coming at her in full speed.  
"Oh no!"

 **Oh uh...Will Amy escape from the T-rex? Find out in next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Triceratops family

**Triceratops family**

While running, Amy jumped over logs while the T-rex breaks through the logs by it's strong legs. After running a bit in the jungle, Amy came to a cliff with an waterhole 10 meters down. Behind her the T-rex was coming at her in full speed.  
"Oh no!" Amy gasped and looks down to the waterhole and at the T-rex. She then decides to jump down it it and the T-rex watches her land into the water.

*SPLASH!*

Growling in defeat, the T-rex left the cliff into the jungle. Down in the waterhole, Amy came up from the water and gasps for air. Lucky for her the backpack is waterproof. But her clothes are very wet right now.  
"Great, I got to let them dry in the sun" Amy sighs as she got up. She took off her dress and boots and hanged them on a vine hanging from a tree. She keeps her underwear and bra on and lays down on a rock to let herself dry with them on. While resting, Amy had the thoughts of if Sonic will be proud of her bravery and being a hero like him or heroine in her case.  
"When I'm back in present time, I hope Sonic will be proud I'm no damsel in the distress anymore" Amy thought. After an hour of letting her clothes dry, she puts them back on and continues her walk through the jungle. On the way she took out an apple from her backpack and takes a bite from it. Suddenly a cry from an dinosaur was heard and Amy decides to see What it was. She ran through the bushes and saw an injured Triceratops juvenlie having an leg injury after tripping over a rot. The mother and the father of the youngster where close to it and refuses to leave it after their herd left. Amy walked up to them and the triceratops parents looked at the pink hedgehog in confusion, the father triceratops does a neigh-like snarl at Amy and blows air onto her through the nosedrils.  
"Easy, I'm no threat, I'm gonna help your baby" Amy said a little nervous to the male. She walks up to the triceratops juvenlie and saw it was a girl.

"Relax big girl. I'll fix you" Amy takes out a bandage and wraps it over the triceratops juvenlie's leg. She stopped crying and looked curious at her. After finishing fixing it's leg, the juvenlie licks Amy as an thanks.  
"Kyehehe that tickles" Amy giggled and pets her. The mother triceratops smiled some at Amy while the father were surprised that his daughter is getting help by an hedgehog.  
"Now how about I give you nicknames. How about Mr and Mrs Ceratops and for you little one I call you Sapphire" Amy names the triceratops family. The juvenlie, now named Sapphire coed happily and carefully walks up to Amy, wanting to be petted. Amy pets Sapphire and smiles a little.  
"Awww, You're such a good girl" Amy giggled.


	4. Chapter 4: Talking with Sonic

**Talking with Sonic**

Amy was now riding on the Triceratops male she called Mr Ceratops while the female one Mrs Ceratops was holding herself close to Sapphire the juvenlie Triceratops still with her leg injured but patched up.  
Amy then takes out her binocular to see around the forest and saw many prehistroric birds and insects flying around.  
Then she saw also a Parasaurolophus grazing on a large plant. It chewed on them by it's thousand teeths it had in it's jaws and sees the Triceratops family and Amy, but eventually went back to eating.

After a while walking in the forest, they came to a field where large herbivore dinosaurs where roaming around and eating plants while the smaller carnivores like troodon and dromeosaurus where chasing other dinosaurs and mammals. The triceratops family soon came past a herd of Edmontosaurus.

"Wow, Tails has told me that some paleontologists has found skeletons of edmontosaurus with skin on like a mummy" Amy said to herself. The edmontosaurs sees the Triceratops family and allows them to pass them.  
"Hehehehe, You silly ceratops" Amy giggled when Sapphire stands on her hindlegs. Then, dark clouds appears in the sky and it started to rain heavily over the dinosaurs and Amy. Some primitive rodents and squirrel-like mammals hides in trees and holes in the ground to avoid the rain along with the birds. In case of rain, Amy has also packed a raincoat. She took it on to stay dry but didn't had any for Sapphire and her family.

"Sorry guys" Amy said sadly. They then goes to a large tree to seek shelter and stays there. Amy jumps off Sapphire and sat near a rot to have a break. Mr Ceratops was laying close to his mate Mrs Ceratops and they snuggled against eachother. Sapphire walked up to Amy to be petted again which she did.  
"Awww, Sapphire. You must be glad having a friend like me, right?" Amy asked her. Sapphire nods her head slowy and nuzzled against Amy carefully with her beak. Amy pets her head between the horns and smiled a bit. Then she heard a call from her special phone she got from Tails.

At present time, Tails was checking the computer and decides to have a call with her through a special phone he made. It can be dialed by any time, future, past or present. He then dials Amy to see how she's doing. He waited for answers.  
"Amy, come please be there" Tails said impatiently.  
"Hello, is that you Tails?" came Amy's voice.  
"Oh hi Amy, how are you doing?" Tails asked her.  
"Perfectly fine, just became friends with a pack of triceratops and i named them Mr and Mrs Ceratops and Sapphire, their baby" Amy said through the phone.  
"Cool, it's fine if you could bring them here so I could see them" Tails said.  
"Great, so I don't miss them. And by the way, I won't lose the mission on getting a dromeosaurus egg" Amy said.  
"Okay, don't lose track of it" Tails said.

Then Sonic came in to the workshop. He was looking for Amy.  
"Hi Tails, where's Amy?" Sonic asked him, Tails turned to see him and smiles.  
"Fine, Amy's on the special phone, she's in Cretaceous time 75 million years" Tails said. This made Sonic a bit worried, Amy in cretaceous time. He goes up and takes the phone.  
"Hi Amy, It's me Sonic. How are you?" Sonic asked Amy. Hearning her lover Amy replies happily.  
"Just fine, befriended a family of Triceratops. I named them Mr and Mrs Ceratops and their baby I named Sapphire" Amy said.  
"Oh great. I wish I could see them. By the way be careful so you don't get eaten by the tyrant lizard king"  
"Don't worry Sonikku, I managed to escape one. I'm trying to be brave now so don't worry about me" Amy said reassuring. But Sonic was still worried and keeps talking.  
"Okay. But if you need me, call me" Sonic said.  
"Okay, bye Sonikku" Amy said and hung up. Sonic then looked at Tails with an surprised smile.  
He was completey speechless that Amy is not a damsel in the distress.  
"Wow, She's really growning up" He said.


	5. Chapter 5: Quicksand

**Quicksand**

Amy was waking up in the slight cold morning and she saw the triceratops family still asleep. Sapphire was still asleep and her injured leg was not hurting her much now.  
"I'll be back soon" Amy whispered into Sapphires ear and walks into the forest to find a waterhole to bath into. Many insects and prehistoric birds where heard screeching and cawing among the trees as she walked.  
"Well, at least I don't hear a meat-eater here. But I still got to get a dromeosaurus egg to Tails. I may have to bring the mommy and daddy too if I have" Amy said to herself. Then she got to the river and saw it was perfectly clean.  
"Okay, here goes nothing" Amy said and undresses herself from her clothes and undies. She then got on a swimsuit and got into the warm water and sighs in relaxtion. She slowy closed her eyes and smiled some.  
"Ahhhh, so nice and warm. Wish Sonikku could be here" Amy said. She folds her arms behind her neck and closed her eyes.

(Present time)

Sonic was at his home and thinked of Amy, at the same time he was worried about her.  
"What ever happens to her, I will get back in time and help her out of there" Sonic said to himself.  
He looked at a picture of him and her when they were kids and he remembers her cheerful giggles and hugs that day. He smiled a bit and held the picture close.

(Cretaceous time)

Amy was now done bathing and got dressed up, ready to go back to the triceratops family. She walked through the jungle to where she walked from the dino family.  
"I better hope they are still there" Amy said. She pushes the bushes aside and finally came to where they are. They have already awaken and were eating plants as well.  
"Good morning my fave dinosaurs. Especially you Sapphire" Amy pets Sapphire, hearing her cooing. Sapphires parents smiled at them and continues eating. Amy now removes the bandages from Sapphires injured leg and the young triceratops winced a bit.  
"Your leg is healed, good thing nothing was broken little girl" Amy said. Sapphire checks her leg and it no longer hurts by moving it. She gave Amy a lick as an thanks.  
"Kyehehehehe No worries" Amy giggled and pushed her away gently.

Later, Amy said good bye to the Triceratops family and she made a promise.  
"I better tell Tails to bring them to our time if I find them again" Amy said to herself. She walked to an grassfield with sand.  
"Hmmmhmmm, No dinosaurs around here...ah!" Amy suddenly got her feet stuck in a quicksand spot.  
"Quicksand!" Amy screamed. She struggled to get out of the sand but no use, her feet sank down into the sand and now heading toward her waist. She stopped sinking but now she is vulnerable to carnivorous dinosaurs.  
"I must get out somehow, but how!" Amy said. Then, heavy footsteps was heard an a Dryptosaurus was approaching Amy now.

"GNAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" The Dryptosaurus roared and runs at Amy. But Amy takes out her piko piko hammer and swings it at the Dryptosaurus as it tried to eat her.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME! AAAHHH!" Amy yelled and hits it again with her piko piko hammer.

But the Dryptosaurus keeps attacking her until a louder roar was heard.  
"MRAAAAUUUGH!" It came from an Tyrannosaurus far away. The Dryptosaurus didn't want to challange the larger predator and leaves the helpless Amy. She turned to see the Tyrannosaurus approaching her with rumbling steps.  
"I better try a rope to get me out of here!" Amy reaches for her backpack and takes out a rope, making a lasso of it and threw it at a rock but missed. She concentrated on getting out than being meal for the Tyrannosaurus and she threw the lasso again, this time wrapping around the rock. Amy smiled and pulls her out slowy from the quicksand and sees that the Tyrannosaurus was now closer, Amy takes out her hammer to now challange the large theropod with bravery.  
"You want me, come and get me!" Amy taunts the Tyrannosaurus.

 **Will Amy defeat the T-rex or not? lets see the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6 Meet Xeno

**Meet Xeno**

Amy was now facing the adult male Tyrannosaurus that tried to eat her in the quicksand and now she has to fight him with her hammer.  
"Come and get me!" Amy yelled and held her hammer ready to fight.  
"MWWAAAARGHHH!" He roared and opens the jaws to eat her, but Amy whacks him in the head with her hammer,  
knocking out some teeths in the progress. Then Amy rushes under him and hits his gut with her hammer.  
"Take that you savage monster!" Amy yelled. The T-rex groans in pain and decides to leave the pink hedgehog.  
"There, think before you eat someone!" Amy shouted. She watches the Tyrannosaurus leave and she departs for next location.

(2 hours later)

After an while of walking, Amy got a bit tired and rests near a tree at the grass field.  
"Ah, Better rest than walking around for hours" Amy said. She folds her arms behind her head and looks at the sauropod dinosaurs eating from the trees. Eventually she closes her eyes and fell asleep, resting her head on her backpack. But she kept her hammer near her so no dinosaur would take it.

A while later, Amy was finished having her nap and gets up to continue her search for dromeosaurus nests. She goes into the high grass and looked around to see if she sees any nest.  
"Hmmhmmm, where can they be?" Amy asks herself. Unknown to her, something was sneaking in the high grass.  
Then Amy began whistling the Sonic CD music to herself until she notices the grass moving.  
"Huh?" she saw the thing coming towards her. It was a...baby tyrannosaurus.  
"Whoa!" Phew I thought you were bigger" Amy pants out in belief and sees the cute little carnivore coming toward her with an sad look on it's face.  
"What is it? Have you lost your mommy?" Amy asked it. The baby tyrannosaurus nods crouches down.  
"Don't worry little one, I'll take care of you. Now what should I call you?" She checks what gender the baby tyrannosaurus was, it was an male.  
"A boy. Oh well I should call you Xeno" She said to him.

The baby tyrannosaurus, now named Xeno smiled and nuzzled against her tummy.  
"Awwwww" Amy coed. Xeno squeaks some since he's so young and now views Amy as his new mother. They both walked far away from the grassfield and into the forest again. Amy then had thoughts of what would happen if she bringed Xeno to the present time.

(Amy's thought)

"YEAAAHAAAA! Foward Xeno! We are gonna beat some metal butt!" Amy screamed while riding an fully grown Xeno on his back and they were both destroying many of Eggman's robots.  
"GAAAAH! DAMN THAT OVERGROWN LIZARD! I'm out of here!" Eggman screamed. He then eject himself from his chair and flew away.  
"Hahaha! Nice job Ames, your new pet is no match for Eggman's robots. He should be the new member of our team" Sonic said.  
"Oh thanks Sonikku. I love it when you appreciate Xeno doing his duty" Amy hugs him.  
"No worries Amy"

(end of thoughts)


	7. Chapter 7: Back in time for Christmas

**Back in time for christmas**

Xeno the baby tyrannosaurus was following his new 'mother' Amy and he squeaks everytime she turned to see him. She couldn't help but smile at how cute he was, but she knew he will grow up to a large predator. Right now the two were heading near a waterhole and they saw a dromeosaurus pair keeping their guard at their nest, apparently to protect their eggs.  
"Crud, I need to tell Tails that we need the parents to be with the eggs so they don't kill me" Amy said and picks up her time-phone.

(Present time)

Tails was sleeping on the couch until he heard his time phone ring. He picks it up and answers it.  
"Hello? Oh hi Amy, is there something you need to tell me now?" Tails asked.  
 _"Yeah, I think we got a problem, I found a dromeosaurus nest but the parents are not leaving the nest until they hunt. Should I befriend them and bring them to our time with Xeno?"_ Amy asked Tails. This made the young fox a bit very un-certain but he shrugs and then said;  
"Very well, but be careful" Tails said.  
 _"Okay then, good bye Tails"_ Amy said before she hung up.  
"Good bye Amy. See you later" Tails said.

(Cretaceous time)

"Well, here goes nothing. Crawr crawr!" Amy tried to mimic the noise of an dromeosaurus. This caught the raptors attention and they walked toward Amy menacingly, growling.  
"RRRRRRRRGH!" the dromeosaurus parents growled at Amy and Xeno. Amy then pulled out her piko piko hammer to defend herself and Xeno from the raptors.  
"BACK OFF! We mean no harm!" Amy shouted, holding the hammer hard and then swings at them as an warning. The dromeosaurus could see that the hammer looks very hard and they snarl in defeat, not wanting to be harmed and leaving the eggs vulnerable. Amy smirks that defending herself with the hammer and goes up to them without being scared.  
"Look I mean no harm for you both, I'm a friend. Got it? F-r-i-e-n-d" Amy tried to explain to the raptors. That didn't work as she thought when the raptors snarled at her. Then Amy thinks of something else, she went up to their nest and covered the eggs with some leaves, showing she's not gonna eat or crush the eggs. The dromeosaurus pair was surprised that they have just meet a creature caring as they are to their babies. They then decide to accept Amy as their friend.  
"Good, now I contact Tails" Amy takes up her time phone and dials Tails on it.

(Present time)

Tails time phone was ringing again and he answers it.  
"Amy, how is it going back there?" Tails asked Amy.  
"Just fine, say I just befriended the dromeosaurus pair by showing how much I care for their babies which has not hatched yet. But how am I gonna bring them all to our time?" Amy asked through the time phone. Tails walked around in a circle for a minute and thinked where to place the dromeosaurus family in. Then he came up with an answer.  
"How about we make an exhibit where we can allow the dromeosaurus family to live in, then we can bring more dromeosaurs later after you come back to our time with Xeno too" Tails said.  
"Good idea, When can you bring us home?" Amy asked.  
"About an hour. Also Amy, it's christmas tomorrow" Tails answered.

(Cretaceous time)

"Okay, see you later. Merry Christmas" Amy said, hung up the phone. Xeno walks up to his owner and licked her face playfully.  
"Oh Xeno, You sure love your new mommy Amy" Amy giggled cutely. She then sits on a log with Xeno while the dromeosaurus pair moved their eggs around the nest. Then Amy yawns and laid down on the log slowy closing her eyes.  
"Wake me if there's trouble coming" Amy said to Xeno.

An half hour later, Xeno watches his owner sleeping and the dromeosaurus pair was away for hunting prey. He looks around to see that some sauropods were in the lake drinking the fresh water from it. Then from the bushes came an large ankylosaurus who was on the way to the lake to have a drink. Xeno didn't want to anger it and stays out of it's way, he then nuzzled against Amy and she woke up seeing him and the ankylosaurus drinking water from the lake.  
"Oh uh, I better be careful to be not seen by that herbivore or else it's gonna hit me with its dangerous tail" Amy said. She got up and carefully sneaks back with Xeno, the nest with the eggs were safe near them and the ankylosaurus then got up passing by them again. They stayed completey quiet when it goes back into the forest.  
"Phew, that was close. Now it's about 20 minutes until Tails opens the portal to present time" Amy checked her watch.  
"Maaaaarrrh" Xeno squeaked.

A few minutes later, the dromeosaurus pair came back and they saw Amy and Xeno still with their eggs, they were pleased that they are good egg-sitter.  
"Crawr Crawr!" The male dromeosaurus cawed to Amy as a thank.  
"No worries. As long they are fine nothing is gonna happen to them at all" Amy said. Then rumbling came from the forest and it turns out to be Sapphire the triceratops and her parents when Amy turned around.  
"Sapphire! Oh glad to see you again, are you ready to be bringed back to present time?" Amy asked. Sapphire nodded and so did her parents. The dromeosaurus backs off an bit thinking the triceratops family are gonna crush them, but Amy signs that they are not gonna do that to them or the eggs.  
"It's okay guys. In any minute now Tails will bring us to present time, just wait" Amy said. She then feed Sapphire with some leaves which she gladly ate.

As the time pass, it was now the right time for Amy to get back to the present time with the dromeosaurus family, Xeno, Sapphire and Sapphire's family along with the eggs Amy has packed in the backpack.  
"Alright Amy, I'm opening the portal now. Be ready. One...two...three!" Tails said through the time phone.  
"Okay" Amy nodded. She and the dinosaurus watched how a large portal opened and on the other side Sonic and Tails stood there. Amy proceeds to walk into the portal with Xeno first and they came out from the other side of the portal in present time. She saw that Sonic and Tails were at Green Hill zone.

"Hi Ames. Wow, you look pretty okay after all time in dinosaur time" Sonic was surprised she's okay.  
"Yep. I have improved myself in time. Now you have an equal in battle almost Sonikku" Amy smiled.  
"Heh, I know. I understand already why you choosed to go back in time instead of me, you wanted to show that you are no damsel in distress anymore isn't it?" Sonic guessed.  
"Yep, and for you" Amy said and hugs him. Sonic blushes a bit but hugs back softly. They then pulled apart to let Sapphire the Triceratops and her family in along with the dromeosaurus pair.  
"And you bringed some dinosaurs as well. Who's the T-rex?" Sonic asked.  
"His name is Xeno, don't worry He is mellow, go ahead pet him" Amy said. Sonic chuckled and pets Xeno.  
"He sure is gonna scare Eggman to force him into retirement I bet when he's grown up" Sonic smiled.  
"Yep" Amy nodded. Then Sonic got up and placed his hands on Amy's shoulders and goes near her muzzle.  
"Amy, there's something I want to tell you. I know I've been running away from you alot but I don't hate you at all, I like you more than a -" Amy placed a finger on his lips.  
"Don't talk, show me" Amy whispered. Sonic then pulled Amy into an tender sweet kiss and Amy's eyes closed slowy, holding him at the waist. Then they pulled from the kiss.

"I love you Amy Rose. I always have" Sonic said.  
"You where just to shy to show it to me?" Amy asked; Sonic nodded.  
"Yes. I was afraid if Eggman finds out he either would use you or kill you. But I'm not afraid anymore for that" Sonic said, he turned to Tails and the dinosaurs.  
"Well It's about time! Merry Christmas to you both!" Tails said to them. Sonic and Amy looked at eachother and chuckled nervously, seeing they are standing near a mistletoe on a tree. They then kissed each other again while Sapphire and Xeno looked away in disgust.

The End


End file.
